The Wind Phoenix Flame
by blueflare202101
Summary: After 12 years of peace, Sonic has returned to his family and friends, but a few people aren't happy with this return. Sonic will have to face many more challenges if he wants to stop Eggman this time. If he fails, his family and his dearest friends might be history.
1. Prologue

**Heh! You thought I was done for now?! HA YOU THOUGHT WRONG LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! **

**Sonic: You are so hyped up on sugar aren't you?**

**Me: What?! No~! I just had 20 cans of Orange Crush soda! There's no way that could happen!**

**Sonic: Then why is your eye twitching?**

**Me: OH SHADDUP!**

* * *

**The Wind Phoenix Flame  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

**(Equestria Side)**

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Ugh… what time is it?

_BUZZ BUZZ_

And why is it so freaking dark? Isn't it day time?

_BUZZ BUZZ_

"OK WHAT IS THAT SOUND?!" I sat up in my bed and looked around for the source of the annoying vibrating sound. I look over to my nightstand and look at my phone. It said this:

_NOTE:_

_SONIC IS COMING  
12 YEARS IS UP_

"HOLY CELESTIA!" I jumped right out of bed and straight out the door. Sonic is finally coming home! Like he said he was! Today is Friday, August 29th, 2026. And today marks the day _after _Sonic's leave. Sonic, A.K.A. the Prince of Stars, is my husband and the father of our two children.

"Mom! Food is ready!" Speak of the devil. I started to walk my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I look over to the stove and see my daughter filling plates with food. Her name is Starlight Dash (Light for short). She was 15 years old with a snow-white coat, purple eyes and mane that looked like mine and Sonic's combined, and a cresent moon amulet around her neck. She was also an alicorn like me (Yes now the whole Mane 7 is alicorns since they ALL attempted to save the world. Don't bother me about it since it is MY story :T). Light is kind of shy at times, but she can show a bit of confidence scolding her little brother, Flare Star.

As mentioned, Flare is my other child. He is 14 years old and he has a silk black mane the looked like Sonic's that had a large sky blue bang, sky blue eyes, and wings with a touch a sky blue at the end. Flare was also an alicorn along with his sister. Flare is kind of laid-back and is really lazy. I guess that is from my side of the family...

Flare was sitting at the table playing on his PS VITA. I slowly walked in smelling the wonderful scent of pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. I would fix breakfast myself but there are two reasons i couldn't. One was because I overslept. And the other was because Light is probably by far the best cook of the house!

"Hey Sis. Don't you think mom looks awfully too gleeful?" I heard Flare whisper while we ate.

"Yeah i know. I've noticed. You think we should ask?" Light replied.

"You better. It's creeping me out!"

"OK OK. Hey mom? You seem a bit… overjoyed. What's the reason?" Light asked me.

"Well, you know about your father? The one I told you about?"

"The one who left us for his personal needs instead of staying with us?" Flare mumbled, but Light quickly elbowed him.

"Flare, you know he left for a perfectly good reason!" I snapped.

"Mom you keep saying that but sometimes I feel like you're hiding a perfectly major reason away from us!" Flare yelled. Then he soon realized what he had done and quickly covered his mouth. "URK! S-Sorry mom! I didn't want to show disrespect!"

"It is OK Flare. I know it is hard for you knowing that you have a father that is out there not here with us for 12 years and hasn't sent one letter at all. It's understandable to be mad."

"OK mom… So, what about our so called 'father'?"

"Well, he is finaly coming home!" Flare sat up in shock while Light nearly choked on her food.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Are you sure? Is it in a week? A few days? Tomorrow!?" Light quickly and nervously asked.

"Today!" Flare nearly fainted and Light just sat there eyes shrank to the size of peas and frozen. "Well, you all should get ready for his arrival!"

_BUZZ BUZZ!_

My phone went off. I looked over to the device and read the number. "Twilight Sparkle". Huh. I wonder what she needs now? I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hey Twi! What's up?" I greeted her.

"Rainbow! We need your help as soon as possible! We are at Emerald Coast! Please come as fas-" The phone call ended.

"Guys get your stuff ready! We are going to Emerald Coast!" I announced.

"Don't we have to get ready for school?" Flare asked dumfounded.

"It's Saturday!" Light and I dryly corrected him.

"Ohohoh! Sorry! Lost track of the days! We can go now!" With thoe words being said, we got our stuff ready and dashed out the door at the speed of sound.

* * *

**(Mobian Side)**

I directed my attention to a large squid creature attacking the others at the beach. Applejack with trying to wrap the tentacles, Raity was trying to evade the squids attacks, Pinke was just being Pinke, Fluttershy was trying to reason with it, Tails was flying around it trying to distract it, Shadow was trying to attack it with Chaos Techniques, Knuckles was punching it, Amy Rose, the girl who is still furious with me for marrying Sonic, was hammering it with her Piko Hammer, Cream the Rabbit was hiding in some bushes, and Twilight was trapped by a tentacle wrapped around her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" I shrieked.

"A mutated squid by Eggman! Remember he did release that unstable waste into the ocean as well!" Tails answered while evading yet another attack.

"Well I'm not going to let some squid hurt my friends!" Flare started to charge his fire powers, Light made an ice lance, and I got into my battle stance.

"CHARGE!" The three of us charged at the beast in the blink of an eye. For a split second I felt a hard force of wind. That made everyone freeze in place.

"What was that?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know!" Fluttershy shivered.

"HEY UGLY! HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" An unknown voice yelled. However, that voice seemed so familiar. No way! It can't be!

"S-Sonic?!" Sonic walked out of the shadows of an alley to reveal himself. He looked really battered and bruised as if he was in an all out brawl.

"The one and only!" He answered with a toothy smirk. I can't believe my eyes! Sonic is back! "Now to take care of this creep!"

Sonic has used his wings, which I have noticed that had a bit a black feathers at the tips of them, to fly straight into the sky and charge a spin dash. The squid was ready for the attack, but was knocked back by the force of the attack itself. Sonic then glowed a bright blue aura and teleported out of sight. Sonic then reappeared behind the monster and kicked its head hard. The squid tried to spit acid at Sonic while he was in the air, but Sonic evaded with such grace and speed. He used his momentum to hit the squid's face.

"Come on Squiddy! I know you can do better than that? Or are you out of ink? Huh?" Sonic then noticed that the squid was charging something really deadly. And it seemed it wasn't aiming for him. It was aiming for-!

"RAINBOW LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed while I looked in horror at the squid charging his laser. I soon saw a glimmer of light coming from Sonic. However, something looked different. His body looked as if it grew a bit along with his wings. His spikes flared straight instead of upwards like his super form. Sonic sped over to me with milliseconds, charged an Aeroblast, and unleashed it right when the squid unleashed his attack as well. The two had an all out power struggle for what seemed hours, but it was only mere minutes. Sonic roared once more with all of his might and Sonic took the win as the squid was sent to the depths of the ocean.

Our Sonic is back.


	2. Issues

**Hey guys! Blueflare here today with another chapter of The Wind Phoenix Flame! Thanks for the first 5 reviews already! It is just the inspiration I need to keep going with it! On another note, I have some things to clarify about my other stories. The other stories I put together are pretty much side stories. In other words, anything other than this series is a side story (not Sonic the Shaymin though since I still REALLY want to update on that).**

**Also, I want to say one more thing before you read this chapter. In my stories, EVERYONE will be wearing clothes. Some people may be like "Uhh why is Sonic wearing clothes while he barely wears anything?" because it isn't normal for Sonic. I do this because in my IMAGINATION REALM, I visualize Sonic and Co. wearing some awesome clothes. If you guys don't want to visualize Sonic wearing clothes, you can do that yourself. So anyway without another thing to say, let's read!**

**SEASON 5 OF MLP! :D!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Issues**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

**(Earth Side)**

After a few hours, Rainbow, Flare, Starlight, and myself started to walk around Equestrious (new name of the world). It was kind of awkward since Flare and Star were giving me some dirty, unwelcoming, disturbing looks. It seems like they DO hate me. Well, I can't blame them since I wasn't there throughout their "baby years". I still feel kind of guilty since I have sworn my true existence to secrecy from the start of my little "road trip". It seems Rainbow has done a really good job with that.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I just noticed something awesome. EVERYTHING has been revolutionized! The streets of Station Square has amazing tech now since the worlds has combined and it seems way more jam-packed on the streets. There were a few of people who were riding on Extreme Gears, flying cars, and other levitating things. I was kind of glad that everyone has gotten used to the three worlds combining. If people were not very amused that the world was like this today, I would have been feeling regret all over.

"So dad..." I heard Star start. I snapped my attention to her. "What were you doing while you were away on your 12 years of absence?"

Rainbow soon looked over to me with a worried face. What do I say? "OH I was just away training for 12 years straight getting used to be a prince and all!" No way! They can't know about that. It might change their lives for the worst. Besides, they might question me even deeper about it. I would just feel too embarrassed telling them the whole thing.

"Well, I was just on a road trip for a long time... Taking care of 'business'." I answered.

"What kind of BUSINESS?" Flare interrogated deeper.

"Uh..."

"Well?!" Both of them got in my face. My hand was sparking energy. Oh no not again!

"I just needed some time away from this place alright?!" I suddenly yelled hiding my hand behind my back. I didn't WANT to yell, but it something made me somehow do just that. Flare and Star just got angrier.

"Just some time away?! How dare you! You left us just to get away from us?! Do you even think about what you do and how it affects others?! Did you even think about us?! Did you think about your other friends?! DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MOM?!" I was on the verge of confessing everything until Rainbow smacked Flare and levitated the two near an alley.

"WE need to TALK! NOW!" She yelled while the both of them had extremely worried faces. Wait, scratch that. Literally scared to death faces! I hope Dashie doesn't take it TOO far!

* * *

After a few minutes, we were sitting at our table abnormally silent. I just kept looking at their facial expressions, but they were all looking down at their own plates focusing on who-knows-what. I wonder what they talked about. I need to know. However, I need to break the ice.

"So Rainbow, I have a question," I asked.

"Yeah?" Rainbow then focused on me. Flare and Star still focused on their food which kind of bothered me.

"How long have you been fighting mutant animals?" I asked with a wonder-filled face.

"Oh yeah... We haven't told you the story about that. Well, Egghead was fighting us a few months after you left. He originally wanted to suck the power of the Chaos Energy from you, but when he learned that you wasn't there, he tried to bolt from the scene. The nerve of him! We all chased after him until we arrived at his base. We had to fight a lot of Egg Pawns, but we soon made it to the control room where he was planning something so cruel it made Fluttershy punch him into the ocean! Eggman had dumped atomic waste into the ocean just to get revenge for you leaving. Talk about anger issues..."

_"That's not the only issue here Rainbow...," _I thought.

"So how about you?" Rainbow questioned.

"..."

"Sonic?" I started to let the memories flood in once again.

"Uh, Dad? Are you okay?" I heard Star ask me. That cliff... I vowed to not forget them...

"SONIC! YOU HOME IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?" Rainbow yelled in my ear.

"GAH! WHAT! WHAT!"

"Sonic, did something happen while you were out there?" Rainbow asked.

"...Yeah. Something did happen. It all happened like this..."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sonic was just finished with a training session in the middle of a rain forest. It was the near end of Spring around this time and Sonic was just utterly hot._

_"MAN! Why does this place have to be so hot! I mean it is a rain forest, but this is ridiculous!" Sonic complained. Sonic had just reached a clearing somewhere near a so called hidden shrine a town's people had talked about. Sonic was just on his way there before he had a short training session since he hadn't had one in so long._

_"Ugh... Why does my life has to be so important? I wouldn't even care if I was just a regular pony at this point." Just then Sonic had sensed something. "Wait a second. Three large powers... That can't be good! Gotta hide! Fast!"_

_Sonic used an invisibility spell to seem like he wasn't there. After a couple of seconds, he saw a group of three walking in the direction he was going. He couldn't run since his speed would give him away since the tailwind would be too strong for it to be just a normal breeze._

_"Ugh... Alicia! How much longer will this trip take? This is so tiring!" One of the party members snapped._

_"Chill out! Don't you think this would have been faster if you had used your teleportation device!" Alicia retorted._

_"I already told you! The frequency of this forest is giving off to many weird signals! I would have used it if the situation was different!"_

_"Alicia! Byren! Stop fighting! We have enough problems as it is!" another member interrupted the arguement._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Chris! I just can't take this trip much longer," Byren apologized._

_"You and me both dude. You and me both." It seemed that the group was about to set off once again until the unexpected happened._

_"Achoo!" Alicia sneezed._

_"__Gesundheit," Sonic stated eyes widened afterwards._

_"Thank you-!" Alicia's eyes struck wide open until everyone's attention turned towards the voice. Alicia pulled out a dagger, Byren pulled out a spear, and Chris pulled out a long sword._

_"Show your__self!" Alicia yelled._

_"Aw man! Busted!" Sonic turned off his invisibility spell knowing he was caught. Alicia sprinted up to his throat with her dagger._

_"Why are you here following us you intruder!"_

_"Heh! I wasn't following you! I was at this clearing before you guys but then I sensed you guys coming. So I used an invisibility spell to cloak myself until you guys left, but I blew my own cover," Sonic explained._

_"Likely story... But you know you could have just talked to us," Byren pointed out._

_"Well, I like to keep myself away from society since I travel alone and ONLY alone!" Sonic announced._

_"At least we know you aren't an enemy. Name's Chris by the way," Chris greeted._

_"I already know your names, but my name is Sonic. Sonic Star." Everyone gasped._

_"Wait THE Sonic!? Oh your highness! We are SO sorry!" Byren apologized._

_"Don't worry. It's no big deal. And please don't call me your highness. It embarrasses me!"_

_"O-Okay."_

_"Anyway, Sonic why are you here?" Alicia wondered._

_"Well, I am looking for the legendary cave that is said to be super dangerous because of two reasons." Sonic explained._

_"Being?"_

_"One being so that I can train at this cave since it does sound dangerous. Two being that I want to discover the hidden treasure." The three looked among themselves. Then they all looked back in Sonic's direction._

_"Hey Sonic. We were all going in the same direction as yourself! So if you want some company, you can travel with us. It's your choice," Chris stated at last. Sonic then thought to himself for a moment._

_"Okay then. Let's go!" Sonic then grabbed everyone's hand and sped off to the cave._

_On the way there, Sonic took the time to see what the the others really look like. Alicia had a red cloak with an orange tank-top under it, blue jean shorts, orange/yellow hair, black boots, and red eyes. She looked about the age around 25, but a bit shorter than the average height. Byren had blond hair, black hoodie, yellow shirt, and black jeans and boots. He had lightning blue eyes and a lightning bolt necklace. Chris had a green cloak, hair, pants, and boots while he also had a yellow shirt underneath his cloak. He had forest green eyes which would seem to flicker sometimes. This bothered Sonic a bit since it kind of freaked him out.  
_

_"We're here! Brace yourselves for a full force brake!" Sonic hollered over the g-force in his face._

**(Song: Crossing Fields [Sword Art Online])**

_The group looked inside the cave with great determination. Sonic had a smirk on his face._

_"Sonic. How do you think this will go when we get the treasure?" Alicia asked._

_"Well, I don't really care all that much about the treasure so if you want, you guys can keep it. Though if it is something REALLY important, I would have to keep it with me. Okay?" The latter agreed. "Alright. Now let's head in."_

_They all nodded and slowly walked inside one by one in a single file. Sonic was in front, Alicia behind him, Chris behind her, and Byren in the back._

_"This place is giving me some really bad vibes guys..." Byren muttered._

_"It's alright dude. We got your back," Chris inwardly chuckled._

_"But I'm in the back..."_

_"Don't be a smart ass about it...," Alicia cussed._

_"Language!" Sonic scolded._

_"Sorry!" After a while of walking, they all encountered a dead end. This baffled Sonic so much, it almost made him explode of confusion._

_"What the what!?" Byren yelled. "How is it a dead end? So many people walked in here and never returned! This doesn't make any sense!"_

_"Don't have a nervous break down Byren. I think something we missed hasn't been noticed yet." Sonic then walked up to the wall to investigate it. He reached out his hand to towards the wall and felt immense magical energy on the other side. He proceeded until his hand didn't make contact with the wall of rock. However, his hand went right _through _the wall!_

_"Guys help!" Sonic fell right through the wall and fell down to a cliff side. The others soon jumped down after him. It seemed as if it was sunset on a cliff near the ocean._

_"This is so beautiful...," Alicia commented in awe._

_"Yeah I agree...," Chris added._

_"Guys! We got company!" They all looked forward to see a glowing crystal warrior holding a green sword in his right hand. Sonic was reminded of Caliburn when he saw the blade._

**_"HALT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU COME HERE?"_**

_"We seek the legendary treasure of this cave!" Byren answered._

_**"IF YOU WANT THE TREASURE..." **The warrior got into a battle stance. **"...YOU WILL HAVE TO GET PASSED ME TO GET IT!"**  
_

_"Alright then! Get ready guys!" Chris, Alicia, and Byren got into battle stances, but Sonic stood still._

_**"HMM? WHY DO YOU STAND STILL BLUE ONE? DO YOU HAVE THE WILL TO FIGHT?" **The warrior asked._

_"No. This is a test isn't it?" Sonic answered._

_"What? It is? How do you know?" Chris questioned Sonic's theory._

_"Think about it. If no one has returned from this place, and that crystal warrior asks what do they seek, wouldn't the only reason they would die is because they wanted the treasure not another reason?" Sonic explained. The warrior silently chuckled._

**_"SO IT IS TRUE. THE PROPHECY HAS BEGUN. THE PROPHECY OF THE BLUE GOD,"_**_ The warrior said._

_"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Sonic asked, but then the warrior started to glow._

**_"I AM SORRY. HOWEVER, THERE_** IS**_ NO MORE TIME FOR ME TO SPEAK WITH YOU. HERE."_**_ The crystal warrior gave Sonic his sword. **"YOU WILL NEED THIS MORE THAN I DO. FAREWELL BLUE BLUR."**_

_The crystal warrior disappeared into dust. Sonic looked at the blade and it's scabbard._

"I will cherish this blade in memory of this great crystal 'knight'" _Sonic thought._

_Sonic turned his attention to the three others. They all looked wide eyed at what just happened._

_"So awesome! You just got a free sword! That's awesome!" Alicia congratulated._

_"I wonder where the treasure is though," Byren wondered aloud._

_"Actually I think this sword is the treasure. It was the symbol of his warrior spirit after all. And who knows what Crystaleen can do!" All three of them grew confused._

_"Crystaleen?" Chris asked._

_"The name of my new sword. I kind of like nicknaming things and people."_

_"Oh. Makes sense."_

_"Well, then. I guess this is goodbye...," Alicia added in._

_"Yeah. Well, It was nice while it lasted right?" Sonic stated._

_"Right!" All three agreed._

_"I vow to meet you three again someday! I have to! It was just too fun with you guys!"_

_"We vow the same thing Sonic," Alicia blushed._

_"Alright then. Farewell my friends!" With that Sonic flew away from the cliff. He let a single tear fall off his face._

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

"And that is the end to my one tale." I just noticed everyone in the restaurant had been listening to the story I had to tell.

"Whoa. That is amazing! You met even more friends while you left?" One guy said.

"Man! How awesome can this guy get!?" Another yelled.

"Sonic, can we see this sword?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure Dashie. You all can see it." I focused on the image of my sword. Then, BANG! The sword suddenly materialized into my hand. It was a cyan colored sword with a medium-sized handle, big enough for two hands, and a hilt with half of an arch at an eighth of the blade (Pretty much like Kirito's Elucidator from SAO. Yes I am a fan now -.-'). Everyone stared in awe at the glowing blade of power.

"So beautiful! I think my eyes are crying tears of joy!" A lady cried.

"Man. I am hungry!" A voice yelled out. I swear it is so familiar. "Huh?! Sonic is that you!?"

"Alicia?!" I realized. She was wearing the exact same thing when I met her a year ago.

"It has been some time hasn't it!" We embraced each other knowing it HAS been a long time.

"Where are the others, Alicia?" I asked.

"Oh them...," She grew a disturbed face. "We disbanded just two months ago..."

"Oh no... that's terrible! Are you okay by yourself?" Star asked concerned.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Dashie invited.

"Okay! That couldn't hurt!" She then sat down right with us when everyone started to leave our table.

After dinner, we all went over to Rainbow's house to sit down and have some ice cream. It was about 7:48 when we arrived. The place brought back so many memories. When I fist fell in love, when I returned to Equestria, and the battle for my home, for the whole world in fact. I was pretty much the protector of dimensions.

"Kirito... Asuna... Liz..." I heard Alicia mutter.

"What was that Alicia?" I wondered.

"Nothing So- actually you know what. Sonic can I talk to you in private?"

"Um, sure." We walked over into the kitchen and started talking near the stove. "So what do you need?"

"I actually have a favor to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me home one day?" What a strange favor.

"Uh... okay? Where do you live?"

"In another dimension..." WHAT THE-

* * *

**A/N: WHOA WHOA WHOA! CHILL OUT SONIC! NO NEED TO CUSS TWICE IN ONE CHAPTER!**

**Sonic: Hey! You put this plot twist! Not me!**

**A/N: Anyway! Yes! As you can see, I put in a major plot twist ALREADY! There will be a LOT of references in this story! You will have to find them out yourself though.**

**Sonic: LAZY!  
**

**A/N: SHADDUP!**


End file.
